


routine.

by danteschan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other, dante is the #1 dad, my soft dan~chan heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danteschan/pseuds/danteschan
Summary: dante wakes before anyone else and follows his daily routine.





	routine.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i’m not really a good writer,,, but i hope soft father-daughter bonding will suffice *:･ﾟ✧(ꈍᴗꈍ)✧･ﾟ:*

waking up while it was still dark out was something dante was accustomed to. throwing the blanket off of his person and swinging his legs over the bed was a routine he acquired over the last fourteen years. the only difference is that for the first eight he woke up in a single bed, had a piece of toast and a water bottle for breakfast before heading out and fixing the wall, saying hello to the villagers (the few that were left, anyways), and waiting for her to return.

however for the past five years, he now was met with the sight of a sleeping beauty, which he smiled softly upon before kissing her cheek and getting out of the comfort of their bed and heading downstairs. formerly, he would consume a piece of toasted bread with no fruit preserves on it and, sipping a little bit of water before putting it away, would leave and start his uniform routine.

kawaii~chan would always prepare his breakfast the night before. at first, she protested and said she would wake up around the same time as him, and make him his breakfast as he took care of his hygiene. but dante, being humble as ever, refused and told her to make it the night before so she could get some rest. after several small arguments over the subject, she finally gave in, and cooked all of his morning meals the night before.

the final thing dante would do before opening his front door and revealing himself to a quiet world was head up the stairs once more and open another door to a small room. dolls made of straw and cotton leaned against dressers and other furniture, fake teapots and cups scattered across the floor (he was gonna have to tell her to clean up soon.) the room was covered in cutout paper butterflies, and sitting outside on the windowsill was various colorful flowers and green plants in pots. there was leftover wheat seeds in a plate that brendan gave to the village when he came to visit, and little hands took some and put them outside her room, so any birds that were hungry could stop for a bite to eat and nekoette could talk away, as if they were people. his little girl would always be sleeping every time he opened that door, and he would carefully step around every pink teacup, fall on his knees and kiss her forehead softly before exiting the room and letting the moon rays take over and be the only source of light.

so, of course, this became a normal routine for dante. wake up, kiss his wonderful wife on the cheek, eat, kiss his delightful daughter on the forehead, and leave his comforting, dimly-lit home to interact with the outside world.

however this morning, dante just had to ask, “nekoette, why are you eating my breakfast?”

the young girl smiled playfully and told her father, “nekoette couldn’t sleep, she had a nightmare, and you were eating all the apple pies that nekoette and mama made!” she answered as dante smirked and pulled out a chair. “so, she decided to eat all your breakfast as revenge!” she puffed out her chest with pride and dante had to resist the urge to laugh.

when he sat down, he grabbed a fork and knife and helped himself to some scrambled eggs and buttered bread. as he cut open his yolk and watched it pool over the egg whites, he snickered, “well, look what’s happening. i’m eating my breakfast, and there’s nothing you can do about it!”

a dramatic gasp was all that could be heard from the little girl as her ears and tail stood upright. “no! i’m gonna finish it all before you can!” she shouted.

“oh, we’ll see about that, miss missy!”

━┊♡┊━

“ok, ok…. nekoette i have to go to work now,” he said to the little meif’wa as she was dragging him to her room. nekoette had finished breakfast first, and as an unspoken punishment, she decided to force dante to play with her.

“but papa! nekoette made a tea party for her and her friends! we want you to join.” she kept looking forward, stringing her father along until she pushed open the door to her room, finally turning around and smiling up at him before sitting down and pouring tea to her favorite doll.

“would you like one sugar or two?” nekoette asked and she held up a faux light blue teacup (she one painted blue for him) and two sugar cubes (she frequently ate and hid sugar in her room from kawaii~chan).

dante pondered for a moment before looking down at his daughter and puckishly grinned. “well…. i think i want,” he gently lunged forward at nekoette, swinging her around with her giggles resonating throughout the atmosphere, “for this little munchkin to go to bed!” he chortled and tucked her into bed, shoving the covers in between the mattress and bedframe, as if he was tying her down.

once the laughs had died down, dante pecked her on the forehead and stood up, bidding her a ‘goodbye’ and an ‘i love you’, a soft tone stopped him in his tracks.

“daddy…?”

dante at once turned around and saw nekoette sitting up, with tears pricking her eyes. the guard immediately rushed over to the bedside, wiping the tears away with his thumb. “hey, hey! what’s wrong, princess?”

nekoette shook her head and whispered, “in my nightmare, you weren’t eating the apple pies….” she glanced at her father for a brief moment before looking down at her lap shyly. “a-a-a man with red armor and a sword came and he-he-he-he-” she hiccuped. and she kept hiccuping. she was panicking, as if an intruder could and take her daddy away from her.

dante smoothed her hair over and looked in her amber eyes. “listen. no one is gonna take me away from you or your mother, i can promise you that.” he smiled softly at his daughter, who now slowly nodded before lying back down. he once again kissed her on her forehead, and headed for the door, his hand about to turn the knob, before-

“i love you, daddy.”

he smiled to himself.

“i love you too, nekoette.”

once dante was on the other side of the door, at the bottom of the steps, he opened the front door. and once he was greeted with a dark blue sky, he smiled yet again.

maybe a change in routine is needed once in a while.


End file.
